Ryoko Forever!
by Ryokoluv17
Summary: Ryoko is pulled into another dimension, by someone who has strong feelings towards her. Come along with Tenchi and Ayeka as they seek to find their lost occupant and bring her back home safely. Inspired by Tenchi Muyo Forever! Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

Ryoko Forever!

What if it was Ryoko was pulled into a whole different dimension, instead of Tenchi.

Please Read and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own this imagination, not parts of the Tenchi Muyo Franchise!

"Listen here Miss Ryoko! You were assigned chores today and you should do them!" The Crowned Prince held the former space pirate by the collar.

"No, you listen here! I don't have to do anything you tell me to!" Ryoko broke free from the Princess' grip. "You don't have a damn say in how this household is run. You don't rule this home."

Tenchi walked in to the living room, sighing as he earwigged on the girls quarrelling. Ayeka turned slightly away from Ryoko, clutching her chest.

"Lord Tenchi, Miss Ryoko believes she has no right to do any chores. She is a freeloader, and you must put her in her place!" Ayeka narrowed her eyes at her rival.

"Ryoko, everyone has to pull their weight around here. You just need to know when to let up."

"So, you are saying it is my fault?" Ryoko eyes widen.

"No…I am just saying that…maybe you need to just comply with Ayeka, understand her reasoning."

"You agree with her, is that what you are saying?" Ryoko simplified folding her arms before her.

Tenchi hesitated, "Yes. But- "Oh shut up Tenchi. I am out of here!" Ryoko quickly phased away not giving room for Tenchi to explain further. Ayeka turned to him, she uttered to him that Ryoko would return disregarding the occurrence of the morning.

"No Lady Ayeka, I know her. She is not going to speak to me for a while. I just know it." He grunted strolling over to the stairwell. "I am going to take a bath. I'll be down for breakfast shortly."

"Yes, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka spoke with no hesitation bowing. Straightening up she peered out to the lake. ' _Ryoko, please come back.'_

Ryoko rested on the steps of the cave, she was jolted out of her thoughts when Ryo-Ohki appeared with Sasami.

"Hey there Ryoko! Hope you were not waiting for me long?"

"Well, I was just resting…clearing my head. How was your time with Yugi?" She patted the cabbit's head.

"Were you really? Or You are hiding from Ayeka?" Sasami knelt beside Ryoko.

"You know me too well, kiddo." Ryoko smiled.

"Well, have to give the credit to Tsunami." Sasami patted her head with her knuckle and chuckled.

"Yugi is looking peaceful as always. Cannot wait until she wakes up."

"Oh, I am not looking forward for **that** demon child to wake up anytime soon." Ryoko shook her head jokingly with her eyes closed.

"Ryoko!" Sasami stared at her playfully. "Take all the time you need. I will save you a plate!" She waved descending the steps.

Ryoko made herself comfortable as she closed her eyes.

"I am back!" Sasami announced as she placed on her apron and prepared the breakfast.

"Have you seen Ryoko?" Ayeka remorsefully questioned, feeling a pang of guilt hitting her.

"Yep, I will be preparing her plate for when she comes back."

"Let us get the food out." The little sister ordered. Ayeka disappointedly nodded as she followed her sister out.

Breakfast was a bit quiet, no one dared to ask the question of their missing occupant. Washu retired to the lab hoping to find Ryoko. Washu pursed her lips as she strolled to every corner of her lab no sign of the pirate. Shrugging she turned her attention back to her work.

"Ryoko, are you in there? Listen, I am sorry if I disappointed you." He knocked once more. "Ryoko?"

Ayeka paused at the stairwell as she nervously awaited any sign of the pirate in her room. Tenchi opened the door, he stepped in causing the light to flicker to life. No sign of her.

"She hasn't come back." Ayeka uttered behind him.

Ryoko felt relaxed. This was a different type of nap. She felt herself go into a deep slumber and despite it being strange. It felt welcoming, like she wanted to keep this state of relaxation.

Ryoko turned to her side. A small part of her tongue ran across her bottom lip, feeling parched she opened her eyes. She looked around the room, her eyes narrowed as she took in the environment. Feeling puzzled, she ran her hands throughout her body. Her clothing was form fitting, a pink T-shirt, and shorts. Her hair, ran straight down her back, brushing her bangs out of her face she swung her legs planting them on the carpeted flooring.

Approaching the door before her, she turned the knob peeking her head out. Ahead of her, was a short hallway leading to a living room. She peeked over to her left noticing the bathroom and to her right a walking closet. Approaching the opening to the living room, she walked over to a desk noticing the coffee heat rising.

"Good Morning." A voice came from behind her. She turned her mouth agape. "Slept well?"

Ryoko stared not finding the words to say. She merely nodded not breaking her stare. She was quickly pulled into an embrace. It felt warm and safe. Her anxiety leaving her psyche.

"Yes, I did." Ryoko found her voice as she separated from him blushing.

"Was beginning to think the baby kept you up." He laughed walked over to his desk. Ryoko brows furrowed.

"Baby?" She questioned. She watched him turn to her peculiarly.

"Yes." He approached her once more placing a hand on her stomach. She eyed him as he looked to the ceiling probing around her belly. "Pregnancy brain already. I think I felt it kick." He laughed walking away from her.

"Your being silly." Ryoko glanced down at her stomach unaware she was approaching him.

"I am silly." He commented typing on his computer. Ryoko reached over placing her hand over his, eyeing the gold ring he was wearing. She lifted her left hand to notice a matching ring.

"What?" He questioned causing her to break her concentration from the ring. She shook her head stepping away as he rose. "I will be going now. Breakfast is already made." Ryoko smiled at the thought of food. He brought her closer to him, holding her head to kiss her. As he kissed her, Ryoko felt familiarity. She felt happiness and longed for more from this encounter. They parted staring at each other.

"Take care of yourself." He walked off glancing back at her with a wave. Ryoko smiled as returned the wave.

"Washu, there has to be a way of locating Ryoko!" Tenchi shot up from the couch.

Beside him, Sasami dabbed at the tears that ran down her cheeks. "I saw her outside of Yugi's cave…did not realize it will be the last time I will be seeing her."

"I am understanding your concerns, Ryoko has been pulled into another dimension." Washu told the grieving family.

"How by who, little Washu?" Ayeka held her sister as she grieved.

"Hotsuma, of course."

"Yugi's servant? Why would he do such a thing?" Tenchi questioned angrily.

"He was Ryoko's partner. From my understanding, Ryoko left space with him shortly after the carnival." Kiyone uttered crossing her left leg over her right. Tenchi eyed the teal haired woman.

"Was it something more between them?" He questioned not really wanting to hear the truth.

"Possibly, but if they were…" Kiyone trailed off glancing at Sasami.

"They kept it a secret." Mihoshi added. Tenchi sighed as he returned his attention to Washu.

"What now?" He almost feeling defeated. "How can we bring her back?"

Washu pursed her lips, "It is going to be tough. I may have to abruptly wake Yugi so she can intercept Hotsuma, predicting he will release Ryoko. I will have to stay in the current world to watch our world and his."

"Lord Tenchi and I will go." Ayeka volunteered.

"Very well. Allow me twenty-four hours to get back to you."

Ryoko woke with a start upon hearing the door opened.

"Hey, how was your day?" Ryoko greeted Hotsuma at the door.

"It has just gotten better." He embraced her, planting kisses on her neck. Ryoko blushed as he held her tighter. Ryoko gasped as Hotsuma claimed her lips. He picked her up taking her into the room.

A/N: What you guys think? I looked around before I decided to take the leap in writing this story. I always wonder every time I watch Tenchi Muyo! Forever, what would happen if it was Ryoko who was sucked into another dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoko Forever!

2

Ryoko stirred, eventually sitting herself up from the bed. She peered down at the sleeping face of Hotsuma briefly, before throwing the covers back placing on her robe.

"Where are you going?" He rose placing his glasses on. Ryoko stared in awe at him, finding him deathly attractive with his hair out of his usual hold.

"I worked up an appetite." Ryoko smirked. "Would you like something?" she questioned. He looked to her slightly shaking his head. Ryoko yawned as she strolled to the kitchen, opening the fridge she soon became indecisive of what to eat. Finding a bowl of strawberries and yogurt, she sat on the floor keeping the door ajar with her foot. She was feeling a bit warm.

"This taste so good!" She said gleefully dipping the strawberry in the yogurt then dumping the yogurt into the bowl.

"Enjoying yourself, I see." Hotsuma clad in only his pajama pants sat beside her grabbing a strawberry. Ryoko hugged the bowl to herself. "Hey, I asked if you wanted anything. You said no."

"That is correct…I would have said 'yes' if _**you**_ were on the menu." He smirked at her. Ryoko rolled her eyes as she separated the leafy top of the strawberry. "You are definitely silly, pretty boy."

"I guess I should have an early start on shopping for this little one tomorrow." Ryoko added looking to him, she noticed his playful expression faltered quickly. He peered to the ground with brows furrowed. Ryoko place the bowl down inching closer to him, her left hand on his arm, she brought her face closer to his.

"What is on your mind?" she asked.

"Do not step outside of this apartment. This is our third time trying for a child. I am afraid of losing this one. Do not leave this house without me. Understood?"

She smiled at him, "Don't be so over protective."

"For once I want to have something good happen and not have to hold my breath hoping it would not end as fast as it started." He spoke in frustration resting his head back on the cabinet door.

"We will have each other." She kissed his arm and standing. Pulling on his hand, she laughed encouraging him to stand with her. Once he stood, Ryoko pulled him into an embrace. "Cheer up." She looked up at him.

"I am off!" Hotsuma announced as Ryoko waited at the door for him the next morning. Since their talk last night, Hotsuma seemed aloof. He was mere inches from the knob when Ryoko held his arm looking to him sympathetically.

"Don't worry. Try to have a good day." She said softly. It pained her that he was suffering in silence.

"I love you." He uttered kissing her on the forehead and left the apartment.

Ryoko was heading to the bedroom when she stopped short of the closet. She smiled a bit as she let fingers ran over the material of his clothes admiring his impeccable taste. She noticed a black box in the corner. Her curiosity overtook her as she rested on her knees, pulling it from the shadows. Opening it, she noticed baby clothes neatly folded, a pink and yellow onesie sectioned off. She wondered if the clothes had belonged to her first pregnancy and the yellow could have been the second pregnancy and gender was not known. She looked to the empty slot. Could it be the slot for the next child? Ryoko felt a pang of sorrow and confusion hit her at once. She hastily closed the box pushing it back into where she had found it. Backing out of the closet, she decided she needed fresh air.

The late afternoon sun hit her as she walked the bustling streets of the city. She was too caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into a group of school kids. Ryoko walked for what seem like hours. Too consumed in her thoughts the consideration of eating and resting did not dawn on her until it was too late. She asked a passerby how to get back to her area and they told her she would have to take the metro. What little money she had in her purse she paid the fare. Ryoko waited for ten minutes for the train to show. The car was empty to her relief. Without warning she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, to her displeasure her phone rang.

"Where are you? I have looked everywhere! I'll pick you up just tell me where you are?!" Hotsuma panic as he looks around him.

"I do not know. It hurts so bad. There is no one around." Ryoko grunted, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. The phone fell as Ryoko struggled to rise from her seat. Upon the doors opening, she took a few breathes eyeing the stairwell before her.

"Miss, Are you okay?" Ryoko heard a voice, it soon became faint to her.

Ryoko headed out her hospital room when she stumbled upon Hotsuma.

"I can explain." Ryoko uttered peering up at him with tearful eyes.

"I told you not leave the apartment without me, did I not?" He spoke sternly. Ryoko peered down holding her purse tightly. She nodded, tears flowing down the bridge of nose.

"I was only wanting to get some fresh air." She tried to embrace him when he pushed her away. He stormed down to the end of the hallway, coming to a stop. He exhaled and turned back at her. Ryoko took it as her cue to quicken her pace.

For a while, Ryoko and Hotsuma sat in silence in the car.

"I'm sorry." She said repeatedly sobbing. Hotsuma disconnected the seatbelt, pulling her close to him. She gripped the back of his jacket as he kissed the crown of her head, to her forehead and nose.

The next morning, Hotsuma decided to leave the apartment for a quick jog while Ryoko slept. Upon his arrival back home, he noticed the hamper cart in the middle of the hallway and the light shining from the closet. He removed his jacket walking to the door. He noticed Ryoko kneeling before the box. Hotsuma eyes widen rushing over to her pushing the box back. A stunned Ryoko glanced at him.

"No need to look at that anymore. It is depressing."

"Why do you still have it then?" Ryoko questioned irritably. "Were you going to add anything to it after the death of this baby?" Ryoko eyes widen, gritting her teeth. "To hell with you!"

Hotsuma watched her stormed out the closet feverishly picking up where she left off with the laundry. As she forced the clothes into the washer, she decided she needed to leave. Hotsuma sat at the foot of the bed trying to calm himself when Ryoko barged in. She opened the closet pulling out a tan suitcase beginning to dump her clothes in.

"What you think you're doing?"

"Don't want to talk about it!" She said closing the suitcase and pulling it behind her.

"Ryoko! Don't do this!" Hotsuma uttered to her, following her.

"Don't you think I am tired of losing a child after the other? Don't you think I need the support too?! You want me to stay indoors all day and only come out with you?!" She held a bottle of water in her hand pushing him aside grabbing the handle of the suitcase rushing over to the door.

"I love you Ryoko! Forget wanting to have another child! Just do not walk out that door!" He commanded gripping the handle of the suitcase.

"Get out of my way!" She ordered him, successfully getting pass him only for Hotsuma to grab her arm spinning her towards him.

"Ryoko, don't go!" He looked at her intensively.

"Let me go." Ryoko voice faltered becoming winded as she fought him. He pulled her into an embrace, pinning her arms under his. Ryoko held the handle to the suitcase tightly, clenching her eyes as she began to become calmer. Hotsuma claimed her neck with his lips slowly making his way to her mouth. He grunted removing her hand successfully from the handle. He walked forward causing her to stumble back to the bedroom. They both fell on to the bed. Hotsuma pulled Ryoko's jacket off keeping her beneath him.

a/n: Hope you all like this chapter! Currently, typing chapter 3! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoko Forever

3

by Ryokoluv17

* * *

"Little Washu, it has been twenty-four hours! Any updates?" Tenchi burst through the lab, stuffing his work gloves in his back pocket. Washu turned her chair towards him peering at him annoyingly. Sighing, she folded her arms, "Lucky that I like you. Grab a seat!" A floating chair appeared next to him. "Ryoko has been pulled into a parallel universe. Her energy is supporting that world. I have detected a few anomalies here and there. It seems like there is a Tug-of-War of the Worlds. Something or _Someone_ is keeping her in limbo. Possibly her trying to make sense of where she is at." At that moment a light knock came, and the lavender-haired woman popped her head in. "Lady Ayeka, pleasure to have you join us. I was just informing Lord Tenchi on some anomalies appearing in our world."

The Princess nodded at the scientist and took the seat beside Tenchi.

"What should we do now? When can we depart?" Ayeka took a quick glance at Tenchi then to Washu.

"Well…at this moment, it is...kind of a bad time." Washu scratched the back of her head slightly blushing. Clearing her throat, she became serious. "In the world Hotsuma created, it is four to six years ahead. You both will be dealing with a matured Ryoko. I only can feel her emotions and understand her thoughts, and those thoughts brings her back to our world every now and then. Hotsuma is ensuring that in due time, she will forget this world and immerse completely into his."

"If she is supplying that world. She would eventually become weak. Am I right?" Ayeka spoke slowly guaranteeing she did not interrupt the scientist and understood the scientist completely before concluding.

"Affirmative." Washu nodded.

"What? Are you saying little Washu that Ryoko and him are…" Tenchi stood up with panic mixed with a hint of jealousy. Ayeka darted a look at Washu, then stood trying to divert Tenchi's attention.

"Lord Tenchi, please let us grab breakfast before Sasami is disappointed by our tardiness. We will talk about this matter afterwards." Ayeka gently pulled him away but in an instant, he eased out her grip making his way back to Washu.

"I know what you are thinking Lord Tenchi. I do not have any control over that. Ryoko and Hotsuma are married in that world. Nothing to be done about it, I am not a wizard and I cannot change their dynamics. I want my daughter back as much as you want her back. Now, have I made myself clear, Lord Tenchi?" Washu peered up sternly at him. Tenchi swallowed reluctantly following Ayeka out the lab.

Ryoko stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection.

'Ryoko!' A shout startled her out of her trance. She rushed out the bathroom, the moon shine through the curtains on to the furniture of the living room. There was no owner to the voice.

"That's strange…I could have sworn I heard someone called out to me." She opened the bedroom door a bit, noticing Hotsuma was sound asleep. Her brows furrowed, where could that shout came from? Ryoko walked into the room still puzzled. Lying beside the blond, she stared up at the ceiling.

'You Demon Woman!' The voice rang out again. This time Ryoko place the gender to the voice. Female. "What the hell?!" Ryoko shot up, jolting her partner out of his sleep. Ryoko glanced over at him, staring at Hotsuma with confusion.

"What is wrong?" Hotsuma questioned placing her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Nothing. I am fine." She quickly admitted blushing.

Ryoko brought the ponytail over her left shoulder. "I was going to do that."

"That is the point of being married, so you don't have to do anything alone anymore." Hotsuma rested back on the headboard. Ryoko blushed more looking away.

"Oh stop." Ryoko buried her face in the pillow.

"Do you love me?" Hotsuma asked.

"Sure." Ryoko smiled.

"I need to hear you say it." He baited her.

"We did it…saying I love you with our bodies instead of words. We held hands, even kissed without saying I love you to one another." Ryoko smirked. Hotsuma stared at her.

"You still haven't said it." He confirmed tracing his fingers up her back and to the nape of her neck. Ryoko closed her eyes allowing the sensation to go through out her body.

"I love you." She smiled at him.

His brows rose, "I love you. Is that a question?"

Ryoko turned her body towards him, "I love you. That is my answer."

Hotsuma smirked and suddenly straddling her kissing her repeatedly.

Tenchi placed on his blue bomber jacket. He picked up his bag heading out the bedroom door. At that moment, Ayeka clad in her long brown coat was also leaving her room. Strolling up to him, she sympathetically smiled.

"Are you ready, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka questioned, at his nod, she reached out and brushed his shoulder, fixing any errors that she herself could see.

"More than ready." He smiled allowing her to go ahead of him.

IN THE LAB

"Oh, I just wish I can go with you both." Sasami held Tenchi tightly around the waist. "Please take care of yourself, Tenchi." The little princess began to sob releasing him.

"Sasami, don't worry we will be back in no time." Ayeka knelt in front of her sister. Sasami mouth began to quiver before bursting out in another round of sobs.

"Tenchi, Ayeka it is time. I will ensure that I will keep in contact with you on a prompt basis, and I am sure you both will do the same. Here is the orb, Lord Tenchi. This will help you locate Ryoko when she enters your area." Washu embrace Sasami ushering for Tenchi and Ayeka to walk through the dimensional tunnel. As they give their farewells Ayeka smiled to Tenchi and they both entered the dimensional tunnel.

* * *

a/n: About time Tenchi and Ayeka are making their way to locate their lost family member—Much to Ayeka's dismay. (She will be alright) Any who, Stayed Tuned for Chapter 4!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Two Worlds Collide

Ryoko Forever

Ryoko turned to her side studying the blond man beside her. Her eyes trace his features, from his brow to the bridge of nose to his lips. She stared at awe at how perfect he looked. She reached out placing her hand on his cheek, at that moment, Hotsuma slowly opened his eyes staring back at her.

"Don't tell me you are in the mood again?" He questioned settling on his other side. Ryoko chuckled nestling her forehead at the nape of his neck.

"Nope, I just love waking up to you." Ryoko admitted with a toothy grin. It was not long before Ryoko fell back into a slumber, that he eased out of the bed. He paused outside the door of the closet and slowly turned to it. He sought the little box hidden in the shadows. Opening it, inside was the only remnants of Ryoko's failed pregnancy's. He decided that it was best to discard of the clothing. Finding a match box, the fire place slowly came to life, filling the room with a mild burning aroma. His brows furrowed as he throws the clothes into the pit.

In the bedroom Ryoko stirred as the scent wafted in to the bedroom. Immediately, she shot up following the source of the scent. Stumbling into the living room, she approached. Her eyes widening seeing the infant clothing reducing to ashes.

"What the hell you think you doing?!" Ryoko sought to out the fire. Hotsuma grabbed her arm forcing her to retreat.

"It's no use in keeping them around. If I had thrown them out I would've gone out and retrieve them shortly after." He brought her to him, planting a kiss on her temple. "I'd prefer saying 'Hello' to a new adventure…think goodbyes are sad, don't you?" Ryoko slightly smiled as she watched the last article of clothing burn.

"I guess. Now you owe me for all of this pain and suffering." She grinned picking up her head from his chest.

"Lord Tenchi we must secure a place for the night." Ayeka spoke up once they made their way out of the alley way. Tenchi scrutinized the block searching for a familiar cyan hair woman. He pursed his lips looking to the lavender-haired woman.

"Okay, best to not waste any time." He picked up his backpack walking by her with determination. Ayeka sighed as she hoisted her bag strap on to her shoulder.

It was not long before the two landed a one room apartment above a ramen shop. Setting down his bag, he pressed the button on the orb once more. Nothing.

Ayeka observed him, "We might as well grab some food from the Diner across the street, it is also hiring. We can kill two birds with one stone, Lord Tenchi."

Tenchi sighed, "Good idea, after all we need to support ourselves living here." He turned to her absentmindedly scratching the back of his head. "Hey Ayeka, I apologize if I have been aloof lately."

"It is okay, Lord Tenchi. Ryoko's absence is weighing heavily upon us." Ayeka peered down at her lap.

"Let us go and see what this diner has to offer." He smiled playfully nudging her.

Ryoko walked along the shoreline admiring the calmness it gave her. Hotsuma watched her as she teases the waves, running away from the wave and towards it. She danced around with her arms flaring freely. She stops short noticing him watching her. She waved for him to join her. He shook his head urging her to continue. She pouted approaching him.

"That was so freeing. Felt like a little kid again." Ryoko rested her back on the car hood. Hotsuma smiled at her.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. Where to next, Princess?" He questioned, watching Ryoko beamed at him almost childlike.

"Ring shopping!" She shouted hopping into the driver's side. Much to Hotsuma's dismay he followed closely behind her, Ryoko gleefully placed her hands on the steering wheel in simulation. "Come on I'll drive!" Ryoko urged him to sit on the passenger's side.

"Thank You sir." Tenchi and Ayeka bowed at the manager.

"We won't let you down, kind sir." Ayeka held on to the folded uniforms.

"Surprise he did not ask for references." Tenchi held the door opened for Ayeka.

"Strangely so, Lord Tenchi…" Ayeka began to slow her pace, staring pensively at the ground.

"What is it Lady Ayeka?" Tenchi turned to her stopping at the edge of the sidewalk.

"I think I am a bit fatigued. I'll skip out on the bath this evening." Ayeka gave a smile walking across the street.

"Oh." Tenchi paused just outside the stairwell pressing the orb.

Ayeka got herself situated in the studio apartment. Placing on her night gown, she turned to the futons laid out behind her. Her heart tightened as she wished the futons were closer. Putting the covers over her head and back to the door, she heard Tenchi walked into the room. A zipper sound filled her ears, slightly blushing to herself. She imagined Tenchi disrobing. Finding the nerve, she feigned to have been in deep slumber and turned to her side. Peeking slightly, to her dismay she noticed Tenchi going through his gym bag and already clothed in pajamas. She sighed and sat up, Tenchi took notice.

"Sorry for the noise. I thought I was ready for bed. I will go for a walk." Tenchi rose scratching his head.

"I will go with you." Ayeka began to rise when Tenchi spoke again.

"It's okay, I kind of want to go alone, need to clear my head. I hope you understand." Tenchi picked up his folded jeans.

"Oh, I understand. Be safe, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka hesitantly laid her head back.

"Goodnight Ayeka." Tenchi smiled closing the door, just outside the apartment door he looked to his folded jeans. Deciding that he did not want to go through the notions of changing, he opted for sitting on the stairwell.

Tenchi unintentionally dozed off on the stairwell, the sound of a car driving over a damp street roused him. The faint snoring of the Princess across from him, cause a smile to creep across his face.

By the break of dawn, Tenchi heard footsteps running throughout the room and the smell of faint perfume filled his nostrils.

"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka shrieked.

"What?! Did you see Ryoko?" Tenchi shot up running to the window.

"No! We are going to be late for work. I took the liberty of ironing your clothes. We have less than 10 minutes to arrive." Before Ayeka can exit the apartment Tenchi had stripped down to his boxers, and with such agility place on his pants, shirt, and tie under a matter of three minutes.

"Oh My." Ayeka added blushing.

"Hi, I am Tenchi and I will be your waiter. What would you like today? Yes sir, I would be happy to get that for you?" Tenchi pick up the menu from the customer. Across from him Ayeka, was writing down another customer's order when suddenly, time slowed. Tenchi looked around feeling as if he was splitting in two. He looked to Ayeka briefly, only to notice Ayeka staring straight ahead of her.

"She's right there." Ayeka said quietly.

"Bon Appetite!" Ryoko rubbed her hands together grabbing the utensils. Hotsuma sipped his coffee as he chuckled at her antics. He later set back in the booth watching her.

"What?" Ryoko questioned grimacing as she wolfed down a helping of rice and egg. Hotsuma was on the verge of answering when he felt warmth beside him. He glanced up noticing Ayeka and Tenchi staring intensively at him. Hotsuma smirked resting his elbows on the table.

"I was just thinking to myself how lucky I am that you are my wife." He spoke seeking out a reaction from Tenchi. Tenchi gritted his teeth as he turned to Ryoko, who smiled lovingly at Hotsuma. Tenchi reached for her only to go through her. At that moment, Ryoko dropped her spoon gripping her head, yelping in pain.

"Ryoko…" Hotsuma uttered rushing over to her. He held her shoulders, holding her protectively as he narrowed his eyes at the two. Tenchi examined his hand noticing Hotsuma went right through it.

"Let her go! Damn You!" Tenchi shouted lunging aggressively at Hotsuma. He fell back on to Ayeka, who held him protectively. "What the hell?" Tenchi questioned in astonishment.

"Why are you doing this Hotsuma?!" Ayeka shouted expecting the cyan hair woman to hear them, Hotsuma remained silent as he hoisted Ryoko up.

"I don't think she can see us at all." Ayeka concluded.

"But, why can she?" Tenchi voiced sadly.

"I'm here. You're feeling ill, why don't I take you home to rest." He placed her jacket over her shoulders, Ryoko nodded, resting her head on his chest as he did so.

"I feel so tired. My head…hurts" Ryoko muttered feeling weak slightly losing her balance.

Tenchi and Ayeka watched as the two walked towards the door and faded, like an apparition. The familiar feeling of nausea returned and the two closed their eyes tightly. In a matter of seconds the setting returned to how it was. They looked to each other.

"We have to tell Washu about this." Tenchi breathlessly spoke.

"Indeed." Ayeka equally breathless, she ran a hesitant hand over her skirt and reached out to fixed Tenchi's vest. Nodding to each other they returned to work, anxiously awaiting to leave.

"Interesting." Washu remarked as she watched the scene unfold. "Hotsuma is quite smart and such a tease. He knows Ayeka and Tenchi are in his dimension."

Hotsuma laid Ryoko onto the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I am alright now. Feeling better. What happened?" Ryoko rose slowly.

"Not sure." He lied as he sauntered to the kitchen.

"Well I am going to take a shower." Ryoko stretched walking out the room. Hotsuma kept his back turned to her he stared sternly at the wall before him. He let out a sigh upon hearing the bathroom door close.

Ryoko removed her clothes, rotating her neck, and grabbed her hair clip from the counter. Testing the water, she stepped in, closing her eyes as the warm water claim her body. Hotsuma walked to the door, he parted it noticing the steam escaping. He saw Ryoko's silhouette through the fogged glass.

Hotsuma placed his shirt on the door knob, pants fell to the ground. He walks in resting on the far wall, watching. Ryoko hummed as she turned around, she allowed the water to hit her back. Slowly opening her eyes, she screamed noticing Hotsuma watching her with a smirk.

"Were you planning to give me a heart attack?!" She watched as he slowly approached her, the water still running. He drew close causing her to back up to the wall behind her, the water drenching their hair. He turned off the water claiming her lips. Ryoko moaned as he planted kisses down her neck.

"Is this dream?" She panted.

"No. You are not dreaming, Princess." He grunted as he made them one.

"This is the happiest I have ever been." Ryoko spoke between moans.

"Your happiness is forever." Hotsuma picked her up, his hand reaching behind her neck and back supporting her. "Do you love me?"

"Do you?" He repeated.

"I love you so much!" Ryoko gripped his shoulder and back, holding in another moan.

Tenchi and Ayeka left the diner with urgency storming up the stairwell to their apartment. Tenchi ran to the monitor disregarding his shoes.

"Come on Washu, please answer!" Tenchi shouted. Ayeka knelt beside him waiting for the magenta haired woman to open the line.

"What's up any updates?" Washu appeared smirking.

"Little Washu—Ryoko, we saw her at the diner!"

"What you've witness was a parallel world phenomena. She just popped out." Washu declared two the perplexed duo, nodding in agreeance.

"Tell you what, I'll calibrate the intersect probabilities of the two worlds-Ours and Hotsuma's world. It is possible with the help of the Galaxy Academy's dimension stabilizing system."

"Sounds promising, Washu." Ayeka uttered.

"Don't doubt me so soon, Lady Ayeka. Mihoshi and Kiyone have already finished the task of hacking into the science academy and placing pods around the trees, where Ryoko is found to frequent. That way we can surround them."

"That is great, Washu! That's a step closer to getting Ryoko back." Tenchi exclaimed his good nature coming back to him.

"How much time do we have to carry this out, Miss Washu?" Ayeka questioned.

"Asking an astonishing question, lady Ayeka. But, Ryoko is becoming more and more of an important piece of this world, we have to work fast." Washu retorted.

"You mean, she is becoming happy here?" Tenchi brows furrowed.

"Lord Tenchi. It is going to be okay. The quicker Kiyone and Mihoshi returns from their assigned task, you two will set everything in motion. Goodnight." Washu disconnected her line.

"Get some rest, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka sat up leaving the room.

"Little Washu we are back!" Mihoshi shouted as her and Kiyone entered the lab.

"Awesome! I know I can always count on you two!" Washu rushed over to her.

"Now our worlds will be aligned." Washu smiled victoriously.

Ryoko sat up from her bed. Pushing back the covers, she strolled to the door. She glanced back at Hotsuma still sleeping. Walking to the living room and over to his glass desk. There was something gnawing at her for the past couple of days and here she was investigating. She opened a check book, there was nothing showing date, time, money transactions any of that sort. Simply filled with a repeated number sequence throughout the book. Defeated, she walked over to the television, picking up the remote, the television came to life, only to show a distorted picture. She cruised through channels and they were all the same.

"What in the world?" Ryoko uttered.

"It is three in the morning, you wouldn't get any programming now." Hotsuma startled her, he took the remote away from her, turning off the television.

"Did I wake you?" Ryoko voiced concern standing up.

"Let us see, I no longer felt the warmth I was accustomed to after so many nights." Hotsuma brought her into a hug, he took a glance out the window noticing a building becoming gray, stone-like. His eyes widen as Ryoko moved to step out his grasp. He held her tighter as he stared out watching the shadows claiming the structures.

"Are you okay?" Ryoko questioned feeling his embraced tightened. Hotsuma blinked back into reality parting from her. "Are you working tomorrow?" She questioned.

"I'm fine, I decided to take some time off, come back to bed." He took her hand, reluctantly Ryoko followed.


End file.
